conspiracyfandomcom-20200223-history
Illuminati
The Illumunati is an who make up part of The Cabal, comprised of mostly government officials and the "elite class". They operate within various Cabal Control Centers that are used to facilitate a New World Order. Background The Illuminati began as a secret society founded in 1776 by Adam Weishaupt. This was the same year the All-Seeing Eye was added to the Great Seal of the United States. An ex-Illuminati programmer named Svali says that they appear to be descendants of the Knights Templar and the Rosicrucians. In the present day, Illuminati members are mostly comprised of government officials and the "elite class". The Illuminati manages and manipulates parts of the political and financial spectrum of the Cabal's agenda, which is to facilitate a New World Order. The Illuminati, and even Freemasonry, from which it derives, receives much of the attention due to the various symbols and structural patterns that are often observed by the general public. This may have been purposely prepared to keep "THEY" securely in the shadows. Illuminati is said to be made up of about 13 different families, each with its own primary agenda. These families include, but are not limited to Rothschild, Rockefeller, and Li. Methods of Control According to Svali, the Illuminati control an area through its: # Banks and financial institutions ## Insiders call the Federal Reserve system the Babylonian Money Magic Slave System. # Local government # Law: Children are encouraged to go to law school and medical school. # Media: Others are encouraged to go to journalism school, and members help fund local papers. Methods of Moneymaking The Illuminati make money through: * Drug Running * Pornography * Children * Gun Running * Buying access codes for military computers * Hiring and selling assassinations * Mercenaries / Military Trainers * Banking All trails in banking eventually will lead to Belgium, the Illuminati financial center for the world. http://www.wanttoknow.info/secret_societies/svali_book_svali_speaks#1 Organization According to insider Dr. Beter, the Illuminati is split into three major factions: # The Rockefeller Cartel # The Bolshevik Axis # The New Kremlin Rulers The relations among these factions are in a state of constant flux. The Rockefeller faction typically controls modern U.S. affairs. Much of its wealth comes from the oil industry. The Bolshevik Axis is controlled by the Rothschild family and is the oldest sector of the Illuminati. At the very top of the pyramid of authority are believed to be the DuPont, Freeman, Kennedy, Li, Onassis, Reynolds, Rockefeller, Rothschild, Russell, and Van Duyn bloodlines. The current Pinder, or leader, of the Illuminati is the Rothschild family. Bilderberg meetings are arranged yearly to settle disputes within the organization. Local Level They have groups in every major city of the United States. They originally entered through Pittsburgh, PA. Puppeteers According to Svali, the Illuminati use many different methods of trauma-based mind control on the lower-ranking workers. Many workers are tortured by their parents at a young age and told that they are nothing more than genetic experiments. Former Illuminati programmers have said that these people cannot distinguish between love and hatred — everything is tough love. Occupations Jobs include: http://www.wanttoknow.info/secret_societies/svali_book_svali_speaks#1 * Informers: observe details and conversations with photographic recall * Breeders: breed children * Prostitutes * Pornography * Media Personnel * Ritual Helpers: clean up meticulously after rituals * Preparers * Readers * Cutters: slice and dice animals or human sacrifices * Chanters * High Priest/Priestess * Trainers * Punishers * Trackers: spy on those who attempt to leave their group * Teachers * Child Care * Couriers * Commanding Officers * Behavioral Scientists Programming Methods of human programming in the Illuminati include: * Colors, Metals and Jewel Programming * Brain Wave Programming * Military Programming * CIA, Governmental, and Scholarship Programming * Programming Linked to Stories, Movies, Cartoons, or Role Play Dramatization * Suicidal Programming * Shell Programming * Spiritual Programming * Virtual Reality and Denial Programming Ex-Illuminists must be deprogrammed when integrating with society. Religious Beliefs The Illuminati practices a form of faith known as “Enlightenment,” which is Luciferian. They “believe in the deification of men through knowledge.” “They teach their followers that their roots go back to the ancient mystery religions of Babylon, Egypt, and Celtic druidism.” They hand-picked their favorite aspects of each religion. Many local Illuminati groups worship ancient gods such as Baal, El, Ashtarte, Isis and Osiris, and Set. The Freemason Connection Freemasonry and the Illuminati have a “hand in glove” connection. Masonic temples also serve as areas for Illuminati scholarship and teaching. Svali “was taken there at intervals for testing, to step up a level, for scholarship, and high ceremonies.” Many Masonic leaders are Illuminists. Symbolism The All-Seeing Eye of Horus represents the Illuminati watching over those who work for it at all times, through various means. The 13 steps on the pyramid represent the 13 controlling families within the organization. Quotes “Some even believe we are part of a secret cabal working against the best interests of the United States, characterizing my family and me as ‘internationalists’ and of conspiring with others around the world to build a more integrated global political and economic structure – one world, if you will. If that’s the charge, I stand guilty, and I am proud of it.” –David Rockefeller in his own book Memoirs “If my sons did not want wars, there would be none.” –Gutle Schnaper, Mayer Amschel Rothschild’s wife “There’s a plot in this country to enslave every man, woman, and child. Before I leave this high and noble office, I intend to expose this plot.” –President John F. Kennedy 7 days before his assassination “Anything you can imagine, we already know how to do.” –Ben Rich, former Lockheed CEO In popular culture Many celebrities in the music industry claim to be members of the Illuminati, but they usually only do this for attention. If they are members, they are most likely a part of the lower leagues. See also * Adam Weishaupt * Secret Societies (History) References External links * Coast to Coast: Jimmy Church (2017 Jan 13), with David Wilcock on decline of the Cabal (The illuminati) (24:49) de:Illuminaten Category:Illuminati Category:New World Order